


Wasn't meant to go this far

by dalex_allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jackson just wants to get off, M/M, Matt is gay, based on gifset found on tumblr, sex friends turned relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalex_allen/pseuds/dalex_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson commissions his senior pictures from Matt. Things get heated up when they go through them later. After three months of no-strings-attached sex, Matt wonders if there could ever be something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't meant to go this far

“Fuck yeah,” Matt groaned, angling his hips up slightly. “Don’t stop.”

Jackson loved Matt like this: on his knees and elbows, face pressed into the mattress, ass in the air, Jackson buried deep inside him. He was so tight and warm. Jackson pounded into him, one hand on his lower back.

“Fuck, Matt,” Jackson said. “I want to try something.”

“Anything.”

“I want to spank you.”

Matt groaned; Jackson could see him bite a pillow. “Yes, God yes, just be aware that I’ll probably come right away if you do.”

Jackson smirked. “You don’t come till I tell you to, got it?” He smacked Matt’s bare ass, reveling in the satisfying sound of skin against skin. Matt yelped, muscles clenching around Jackson.

“Fuck yes, do it again, please.”

Matt never begged; it was an incredibly hot thing to hear. Jackson smacked him again. A red patch shaped like his hand was starting to form on Matt’s otherwise pale ass.

“Jackson…fuck, Jackson, I’m gonna come.”

Jackson smacked him once more; Matt’s yelp turned into a yell of pleasure as he shot his load on the mattress. Fuck, his ass was clenching and it felt so good.

“Get up,” Jackson commanded, pulling out. Matt turned over, accepting Jackson’s cock in his mouth. Jackson thrust in a few times before letting out a choked groan and shooting down Matt’s throat. Matt swallowed diligently. Jackson pulled out of his mouth and collapsed next to him.

“How long can you stay?” Matt asked, panting.

“I should leave in about ten minutes. Why?”

Matt shrugged. “It’s weird how you fuck and run so much.”

Jackson sighed. “Well, it’s not like we’re dating, so it’s not a big deal.”

Matt shifted uncomfortably. Jackson knew Matt wanted to date, but he had a reputation to uphold. He wasn’t gay, at least according to public opinion. Matt was just…just a fuck-buddy. A damn good fuck-buddy, but nothing more.

“I’ve got to go, I’m meeting Danny in half an hour.” Jackson got up and reached for his clothes, pulling them on.

“Will you come by tomorrow?”

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

“I really want you to.” Matt was still naked, propped up on his elbows. “I really like this.”

Jackson sighed, tying his shoes. “I like it too, Matt, but this is just sex, okay?”

Matt flopped back on the bed. “Fine. See you later.”

~~~

Three months earlier

~~~

“Daehler, wait up!” Jackson called after Matt after lacrosse practice. Matt sighed and waited by the door. Jackson approached him when the room was mostly empty, hitching his duffel bag up on his shoulder.

“What’s up?” Matt asked. He didn’t like interacting with Jackson at all; he was kind of a douche.

“You do commissions, yeah?”

Matt frowned. “Yes. Why?”

“I want you to take my senior pictures.”

“What?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “You heard me. I need senior pictures done and you’re a photographer. And you’re a student so you’ll charge less.”

“Not like you can’t afford a real photographer.”

“I’ve seen your work, Daehler. It’s good work. Will you do it or not?”

Matt breathed deeply. “Fine. Do you have my number?”

“No, let me take it down.” Jackson pulled out his (very expensive) phone and punching in the numbers as Matt recited them. “I’ll call you tonight. See you around.” He left.

Matt stayed in the locker room for a moment to collect himself. He hated Jackson as the lacrosse captain, but oh sweet Lord was he attractive. Matt’s attraction to Jackson was the first clue to himself that he was gay.

When Jackson called him that night, Matt was doing homework.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi. So what’s your price?”

“Depends. How many pictures? How long of a session? How many props?”

Jackson paused. “I don’t know.”

“Did you have anything in mind for the pictures? Any idea of what you want?”

“No.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Come over on Saturday. We can brainstorm.”

“I don’t know where you live.”

Matt gave directions and hung up. This was going to be tough. He doesn’t want to spend time alone with Jackson in his house. He doesn’t know if he could control his…urges. But he had to; his parents forced him to buy his own photography gear so he needed the money. He could probably get fifty bucks an hour from Jackson, which would definitely pay for the lens he wanted. Oh, what the hell. What’s the worst that could happen?

~~~

Jackson showed up on Saturday in the fucking sexiest outfit Matt had ever seen. Well fuck. This was the worst that could happen.

“So,” Jackson said, dropping his backpack on Matt’s floor. “What now?”

“Well,” Matt said, his mouth dry, “we need to brainstorm what you want in your pictures. What kind of outfits, backgrounds, props, stuff like that.” Talking about props felt oddly dirty.

“Oh.” Jackson looked slightly overwhelmed. “Um. I mean, I want them outside on the lacrosse field. One in the uniform, one in a nice suit, and one in regular clothes. Lacrosse stuff as props.”

Matt nodded, writing the ideas down. Three outfits, outdoors, and a few props? He could get seventy-five an hour for that. Excellent.

“And I kind of wanted one on the Preserve,” Jackson said, checking something on his phone. “Not the lacrosse one, obviously.”

Two sceneries? Ninety an hour. Fucking wonderful. Matt couldn’t help grinning as he wrote Jackson’s idea down.

“What the hell are you smiling about?” Jackson asked aggressively. Fuck, his tone turned Matt on. He was so glad he was sitting down.

“Just…nothing. Inside joke.”

“An inside joke with yourself?” He scoffed. “Whatever. How much is this gonna cost?”

Matt bit the end of his pen. “Three outfits, two outdoor sceneries, and a couple props, yeah?” Jackson nodded. “Ninety bucks an hour.”

“Jesus, Daehler, what the fuck kind of establishment is this?”

“This is the I-have-to-buy-all-of-my-equipment establishment. Ninety an hour or not at all.”

Jackson sighed, folding his arms. “Seventy-five.”

“Eighty-five is as low as I’m willing to go. Camera lenses don’t pay for themselves, you know.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. Matt couldn’t help staring; he pictured Jackson’s smartass mouth around his cock, swallowing him deep. Okay, now he was really hard. God damn it.

“Fine. Deal.” Jackson held out his hand which Matt shook. “I’ve got to go. When do you want to do it?”

Matt inhaled sharply. “Uh, well, any time that works for you is good.”

“Wednesday?”

“Sure. See you then.”

Jackson left; Matt let out a sigh of relief. Now he could take care of his hard-on.

~~~

Matt met Jackson at the lacrosse field on Wednesday after school. The field was empty, as they knew it would be. Jackson was already in his lacrosse uniform, which looked amazing on him but would look better on the floor.

“Okay, what kind of pictures do you want?” Matt said, setting up his camera.

“Normal ones, I guess.”

Matt sighed and instructed Jackson to stand by the goal and do whatever felt natural. After about half an hour, Matt had enough pictures to work with.

“Do you want to do the suit or casual clothes here or in the Preserve?”

Jackson thought for a second. “Both in the Preserve.”

“Do you want to go now? Get it over with?”

“Sure.”

Matt packed up his stuff and following Jackson to the parking lot.

“You can ride in my car, it’ll be easier that way,” Jackson said, pulling his keys out of his backpack and unlocked the Porsche.

Matt climbed into the passenger seat, heart pounding. The car smelled like Jackson’s cologne and it was intoxicating. Jackson drove them to the Preserve, where he carefully parked and climbed out. He pulled out a suit from the trunk and started taking off his uniform. Matt forced himself to face away from him, even though he wanted nothing more than to watch Jackson strip down.

“Matt, could you help?” Jackson asked. Matt’s heart fluttered; that was the first time Jackson had called him Matt. He turned and saw Jackson struggling with his tie. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward to help. His father had taught him how to tie a tie a long time ago. Being so close to Jackson made his hands shake slightly; he just wanted to lean forward a few inches and kiss him, but he couldn’t. He finished the knot, looking up into Jackson’s eyes momentarily before stepping back. Jesus, he hadn’t felt like this about someone in a long time, if ever. He was head over heels.

Matt took pictures with the suit for half an hour, then told Jackson to change into his regular clothes for the final shots. He would definitely need a long jerk-off session after this. When they were finally done, Matt told him to come by the next day to view the shots and pick the ones he wanted. Jackson drove him back to the school, where he got on his bike and rode home awkwardly, his dick half-hard the whole way.

~~~

Matt spent a lot of time in the next couple of days going through the pictures and picking out the best ones for Jackson to review. So much time that he began to notice little details: how Jackson’s legs seemed to go on forever; how his eyes showed such passion and lust and anger. It was only after looking through the ones in the forest for the fifth time that he noticed something; Jackson had an erection.

“Oh my God,” Matt whispered when he found it in every picture. “No way.”

How had he missed this? Was he so focused on his own fantasies that he had ignored the horny boy in front of him? Every single fucking picture had the signature bulge; Jackson had tried to hide it, but Matt could see anyway. God fucking damn, the boy had an impressive dick.

“Daehler?”

Matt jumped about a mile; he hadn’t heard Jackson come in.

“Hey, yeah, sorry,” he spluttered, closing the picture. “I was just looking them over, seeing which ones I should show you.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He stepped into the room, closing Matt’s bedroom door. Matt gulped.

“What do you mean?”

“That was zoomed in pretty far.” He cocked his head to the side. “That’s a bit creepy, Daehler.”

Matt looked at the ground, face going red. Fuck, he’d been caught.

“Stand up,” Jackson ordered; his tone made the blood leave Matt’s face and move south. He looked up, saw that Jackson was serious, and got to his feet. “Shirt off.”

“Jackson, what—?”

“Shut up,” he said, striding forward and kissing him. Yep, all blood is now in his groin. Jackson guided them to the bed, where he climbed on top of Matt and started taking off his clothes. Matt was perfectly happy being submissive right now; he wasn’t able to form a coherent thought, much less initiate sex. Was that what was happening? Was Jackson going to have sex with him? Holy shit, how lucky was he? He was still a virgin (although he’d tried dildos) and losing it to Jackson Whittemore, straightest jock in the school, would be a fucking achievement.

He was naked and Jackson had only boxers on. The blond was kissing and nibbling down his chest to his rock-hard cock. Matt closed his eyes and moaned as Jackson took him into his mouth, running his tongue around the head and swallowing his entire length. Matt wasn’t huge, but he was just above average; how Jackson could swallow that without gagging was a mystery.

“Fuck,” he groaned when he hit the back of Jackson’s throat. “Jackson…”

He pulled away, smirking as he stepped out of his boxers. Damn, the boy had a nice cock.

“Do you have lube?” Jackson asked, kissing Matt’s neck and rubbing their dicks together.

“Fuck, yeah, it’s in my drawer.”

Jackson ground against him one more time before getting up and grabbing the tube. Matt squirmed slightly at the loss of contact, but soon Jackson was back on top of him, rubbing his lubed fingers against Matt’s hole. He dipped two fingers inside; Matt groaned again.

“Been practicing, have we?” Jackson said, curling his fingers to press Matt’s prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, do that again.” He briefly wondered how Jackson knew about the prostate, but then he was pressing against it again and oh my God this was amazing. “How did you…fuck, how did you know about that?”

“What, the prostate?” Jackson laughed slightly. “Google.”

He pulled out his fingers, applied some lube to his dick, and pressed the head inside Matt. It felt so different than the dildos, so much hotter and smoother and better.

“You looked up gay sex on Google?” Matt said, chuckling as Jackson pressed forward some more.

“Shut up, Matt.”

It was so hot to hear his name, his first name, that he forgot all about the Google search and focused instead on the feeling of Jackson filling him. The hot little grunts coming out of the top’s mouth made Matt’s dick twitch. Soon, Jackson was completely inside him; Matt had never felt this full, even though he’d used larger dildos. There was just something about having another person inside of him that was so glorious.

“Fucking hell, Matt,” Jackson gasped out, thrusting forward. “No one said it’d feel this good.”

“Feels pretty fucking good on my end, too.”

They moved together for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were their grunts and the skin against skin of Jackson’s thrusts. Matt was riding the edge, not quite able to come. But he was so horny and so ready, he needed to come.

“Jackson,” he moaned, “please jerk me off.”

Jackson smirked. “I don’t think so. If you’re so close, maybe you don’t need to be touched.”

Matt groaned; it was actually a fantasy of his to come without touching himself. He reached up and pulled Jackson down for a kiss, rolling his hips up to allow him in deeper. Oh, right there, that was perfect.

“Fuck yes, don’t stop.”

Jackson slammed forward harder. It only took two more thrusts for Matt to clench up, groan, and come all over his chest. He’d never had such a powerful orgasm; nor had he ever come so much. It seemed to last forever, but finally, he relaxed slightly, eyes closed, panting.

“God fucking damn, Matt,” Jackson said, thrusting slower now. “That was so fucking hot.”

“Your turn.” Matt pushed Jackson slightly; he got the message, laying on his back and letting Matt slide down onto him. He rode him hard and fast.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jackson grunted, moving his hips upward. “God, Matt, don’t stop.”

He grinned, leaning back so Jackson hit his prostate with every movement.

“Yes, yes, fucking yes!” Jackson’s hips thrust upward; his dick twitched inside Matt. Even though he couldn’t exactly feel the come, it was still so hot to have someone else’s spunk inside him. He climbed off, collapsing next to Jackson. He didn’t even want to clean up. He just wanted to ride this high for as long as he could.

Which wasn’t very long at all.

Jackson stood up and started getting dressed as soon as he caught his breath. He barely even looked at Matt.

“Everything okay?” Matt asked, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest.

“Yeah, peachy.” Okay, something was wrong. His voice was strained. “I’ve got to go, my parents want me home for dinner.”

“You’re just…leaving?”

“Yeah. I’ll come get the pictures tomorrow.” Jackson was now fully dressed, standing awkwardly by the door. “Um…thanks.” He left.

Matt sat on his bed for a few more minutes before sighing and gathering his clothes. He felt Jackson’s come leaking out of his ass, which would’ve been hot if he’d been in the mood. But Jackson had ruined the mood. He felt, if possible, worse than when Jackson came in.

“Achievement unlocked,” he muttered dryly as he went back to sorting through the pictures.

~~~

Matt saw Jackson in school the next day, and tried to avoid him. He figured Jackson wanted to pretend it didn’t happen, even though Matt wanted to shout from the rooftops that he’d had sex with Jackson Whittemore.

“Daehler!” Jackson called in the locker room when most of the boys were out.

Matt gulped and went to find him. He was leaning against his locker, a smug but unsure look on his face. “What’s up?”

“Did you bring the pictures?”

Matt shook his head. “I left them on my computer. You’re only getting two from each shot and I want you to pick out which ones.”

Jackson smirked slightly. “I guess I’ll have to come over after school.”

Matt inhaled sharply. Was he…joking? Flirting? “Um…yeah. You will.”

“See you then.” He started walking off but turned a few steps away. “Will your parents be home?” Matt shook his head again. “Okay. Maybe we can play that game again, at any volume.” He turned and left.

Matt stood, frozen. What had just happened? Had Jackson just…suggested they have sex again? But…he’d seemed so nervous and uncomfortable yesterday. What was happening?

~~~

Jackson barely waited for Matt’s bedroom door to close before his lips smashed into Matt’s, pushing him into the wall and grinding against him. Matt gasped both at the force and the friction. Jackson worked his mouth down Matt’s neck and yanked off his shirt, kissing down his chest and abdomen. He fumbled with the belt and jeans but eventually pulled them down as well.

“Fuck,” Matt groaned when Jackson started blowing him. “Jackson…”

The blond continued for a few minutes before standing, forcefully turning Matt to face the wall, and taking off his own jeans.

“Did you prepare yourself for me?” he muttered in Matt’s ear, slipping a few fingers inside.

“Oh, God,” Matt groaned, hands clenched on the wall. “Yes, yes, I did.”

“Good.” Jackson bit Matt’s neck and sucked, probably leaving a hickey. “Because you’re not getting lube this time.”

Matt whimpered in anticipation as Jackson ran the head of his cock against his entrance. And then he was shoving inside, and it burned but it was so good. Matt was moaning Jackson’s name with every forward thrust. Jackson must be so horny; he barely even slowed when Matt cried out and came all over the wall. He didn’t stop until he’d grunted Matt’s name and shot his load inside him. Then he rested his head on Matt’s shoulder, panting, still inside.

“Fucking hell, Jackson,” Matt said. “What brought that on?”

“Don’t say a fucking word, Matt.” Jackson pulled out and started pulling his pants on.

“You’re leaving?”

Jackson glared at him. “No. I came for the pictures.”

Matt scoffed. “Yeah, okay. Then what the fuck was that?”

“Sex. Doesn’t mean anything. Show me the fucking pictures.”

Matt grabbed his shirt and pants, getting dressed quickly before pulling the pictures up on his computer. When Jackson chose the ones he wanted, Matt promised to made physical copies that would be ready in about a week.

“Okay. See you tomorrow, Daehler.”

Matt noticed the switch in names. “Jackson, wait.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then why do you keep doing it?”

Jackson looked at him, locking eyes for a few seconds. “Because it’s fun. You’re fun. But if you tell anyone, Matt, I swear to God, I will destroy you.”

Matt sighed, nodding. He was being used. He was just a toy to Jackson. Well, wasn’t that fucking wonderful? Jackson picked up his backpack and came over to kiss Matt before leaving. “See you tomorrow,” he said on his way out.

“Fuck!” Matt shouted, kicking his bed and collapsing to the ground. Didn’t he have an ounce of self-respect? If he did, he’d call off this thing with Jackson and move on. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to.

~~~

Sex with Jackson became a regular thing; Jackson would come by three or four times a week on some trumped-up cause and fuck Matt silly and then just leave. It hurt, more than anything Matt had ever experienced. He knew he was just a sex toy to Jackson but he couldn’t stop himself. He realized about six weeks into their ‘relationship’ that he was falling in love with the douchey blond.

“Jackson?” Matt said one day as they were cleaning up.

“Yeah?”

“What are we?”

Jackson froze, one leg in his pants. “Matt, I don’t want this conversation right now.”

“Well, I do.”

“Who said you dictate anything we do?”

“I did. I don’t like feeling used, Jackson.”

Jackson looked away, finishing getting dressed. “Sex friends. That’s what we are.”

“Sex friends,” Matt repeated dully.

“Yes. Contingent on you keeping your…fucking sexy mouth shut.”

That was the first time Jackson had done anything close to dirty talk outside of the sex acts. It was very hot to hear, but Matt didn’t let himself get distracted.

“Look, I enjoy it just as much as you do,” he said. “But…can’t we be something more?”

“No. I’m straight, I have a reputation to uphold. Do you think anyone would take a gay lacrosse captain seriously?”

“They take Danny seriously.” Danny was their teammate who was openly gay.

“Danny’s different. Look…” Jackson sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Just drop it, okay? Drop it, or we stop.”

He should’ve walked, he should’ve just stopped and told Jackson to fuck off, but he didn’t. He said, “Okay,” and accepted the routine kiss before watching Jackson leave.

~~~

Present day

~~~

Jackson had never meant to get so attached to the stupid photographer who bottomed so fucking well. Yet here he was, scrolling through old texts with Matt with a smile on his face. A stupid, girly smile. He’d just wanted to get off. And now…fuck him, he was in love with the guy.

They’d managed to hide it so well, even from Danny, who was almost psychic with Jackson. They’d been fucking for three months, three or four days a week. And he knew Matt was crazy about him, he could see it in his eyes post-orgasm.

He was always so happy around Matt. He’d even started calling him ‘Matt’ full time. It was all so messy and confusing but the only thing he knew was that he wanted to spend every waking moment with Matt. Every sleeping moment, too. He always wanted to stay and cuddle and maybe even fall asleep, but he couldn’t. He never could.

Jackson knew what Matt thought. He knew Matt thought he was a sex toy for Jackson. But that simply wasn’t it; okay, maybe it was at the beginning, but it had morphed into something completely different. Yeah, he had a reputation to uphold, but was it really worth losing Matt? Or hurting him?

“No,” he said to the empty room. “It’s not.”

~~~

Matt was just scrolling through Facebook when he noticed that Jackson changed his relationship status. He was now in a relationship with someone. Great. He’d be getting a text soon ending the booty calls.

Jackson’s best friend Danny commented on the status: “Who is it?” Jackson replied: “I’ll tell you once I see how they react.”

Matt noticed the lack of gendered pronoun in that sentence. Was there another guy Jackson was with? One he liked better? That would be just his luck, wouldn’t it? He finally gets to have sex with someone only to be overshadowed.

Matt’s phone rang; it was Jackson.

“What’s up?” he answered in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone.

“How’d you like my status update?” Jackson said. He sounded…giddy.

“I understand, you’ve found someone better—”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re in a relationship with someone else. Possibly some other guy. It’s fine, I understand.”

Jackson laughed; he actually laughed. “Matthew, you are so stupid. It’s you.”

Matt’s stomach dropped a few feet. It was…him? He was the mysterious person?

“Still there?”

“Yeah, I’m…Jackson, are you sure this is a good idea? You’ve got a reputation, right?”

“Fuck reputation. I love you.”

Matt was speechless. Literally, he couldn’t say anything. Jackson had just said…but it couldn’t be, it’s got to be some sick joke. Maybe he lost a bet. He couldn’t have just said…

“Matt? Are you there?”

“Jackson…”

“I know, it’s a lot to take in. It was scary as fuck even admitting it to myself. But fuck stereotypes, fuck reputation. I’m in love with you and I don’t care who knows it.”

“Is this…who put you up to this?”

Jackson sighed but didn’t respond. Matt heard typing on his end. Then, he posted a status: “I, Jackson David Whittemore, am in a relationship with and in love with Matthew Stephen Daehler.”

“Jackson, what—”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?”

Matt was still shocked, but found himself saying, “I love you, too.”

“Great. I’ll be over in ten for celebratory coming-out sex.”


End file.
